minifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grundschulpädagogik/Deutsch/Schriftspracherwerb
Schreiben, Schrift, Handschrift, Ziele und Aufgaben Schrift *Schrift ist eine Existenzform der Sprache *Schrift ist optisch fixierte Sprache *Schrift ist Ergebnis des Schreibens *Schrift beinhalt die Möglichkeit Gedachtes, Gesprochenes und somit Erfahrungen räumlich und zeitlich unabhängig zu übermitteln *Ontogenese - Entwicklung einer Schrift **Bilderschrift (Hieroglyphen) **Begriffsschrift, Wortschrift (China) **Silbenschrift (Japan) **Buchstabenschrift (Europa) *Unsere Schrift **von links nach rechts Schreiben *Schreiben ist komplizierte menschl. Leistung, die durch das Zusammenwirken vielfältiger geistiger und motorischer Teiloperationen gekennzeichnet ist *Schreiben ist optisches fixieren von Sprache mittels konventioneller Zeichen mit Hilfe eines Schreibgerätes *Schreiben ist, was für einen selber lesbar bleibt und dessen Sinn für andere erfassbar bleibt *Beschreibstoff **Papyrus - Mark der Papyrusstaude **Wachstafeln **Pergament - 300 Jh. v. Chr. - Tierhaut mit Kreide aufgehellt **Papier ***von Chinesen erfunden Handschrift *Handschrift hat an Bedeutung verloren *Bedeutung der Handschrift heute **ist eine elementare individuelle Technik der Informationsspeicherung und Verarbeitung **entlastet das Kurzzeitgedächtnis **kognitive und manuelle Prozesse begünstigt Analyse und Synthese **Schreiben als therapeutische Maßnahme (befreiende Wirkung) *Anforderungen an einer Handschrift **Lesbarkeit (nur das, was man identifizieren kann gilt als geschrieben) **Bewegungsökonomische Ausführbarkeit **von optischer Aussagekraft sein **multifunktional Entwicklungsstand des Schreibanfängers, Schreibhygiene Voraussetzungen beim Schulanfänger *siehe Schenk *pysiologisch-organische Vorraussetzungen **funktionstüchtige Sinnesorgane und Sprechwerkzeuge ***intaktes Sehorgan (u.A. Fixationsbewegungen) ***intaktes Hörorgan ***störungsfreies Sprechen ****phonetisch richtige Lautbildung ****sprechmotorische Gliederung **schreibmotorische Fähigkeiten **altersgemäße körperlich-organisch-funktioneller Entwicklungsstand *zentrale Funktions- und Verstehensleistungen **visuellen Fähigkeiten ***Erkennen und Unterscheiden von Buchstaben ***Erkennen und Merken von Buchstabenreihenfolgen ***räumliche Orientierung ***verschiedene Buchstabenformen (Schreib, Druckbuchstaben, Groß- und Kleinbuchtsaben) **auditive Fähigkeiten ***Lautstruktur bewusst wahrnehmen ***Stellung des Lautes ***phonologische Bewusstheit **sprachliche Fähigkeiten ***Wortschatz ***Satzformen, -arten ***Sprachverständnis **elementares Schriftverständnis ***Fähigkeit zur Erfassung der Bedeutung der Schrift ***Symbolverständnis ***Lautschriftverständnis **kognitive Fähigkeiten ***Assoziationsfähigkeit (Wort zu Ding) ***Speicherfähigkeit ***Sinnerwartung *psychologische Grundbedingungen **Lernmotivation **Konzentrationsfähigkeit **sozialer Entwicklungsstand Schreibergonomie *Mobilliar und Sitzhaltung *Stifthaltung *Lockerungsübungen (Gewitter) Geschichte des Schreibenlernens *Einführung der Fibel im 15. und 16. Jh. (lesen Lernen) *17. Jh. Vorgang des Abzeichnens oder Nachschreibens *Schreiben ohne Mitteilungswert *Pestalozzi (Schreiben mit der Schiefertafel und dem Griffel) genetische Methode (Stephani) *das Erlernen der Schreibkunst von den Elementen zur fertigen Schrift *vom Einfachen zum Schweren *vier Kriterien für die fertige Schrift (Schönheit, Einfachheit, Regelmäßigkeit, Deutlichkeit) physiologische Methode *Beginn des 20. Jh. *mehr Schwungübungen, mehr Bewegungsübungen zur Verbesserung der Feinmotorik *Kriterien und Vorgehensweise wurden beibehalten *Ludwig Sütterlin verwendete diese Schreibmethode **vereinfachte die Schulschrift (Sütterlinschrift lateinisch und deutsch) **senkrechte Schrift, einfach gegliedert **Schreiben mit einer Kugelspitzfeder aufbauende Methode *von Sütterlin verwendet *Stufenfolge **Buchstabenrohformen müssen trainiert werden **Erlernen der Buchstabenverbindungen und das Schreiben von Wörtern **Kinder entwickeln eine persönliche Handschrift *Hans Brückel **Kinder lernen Lesen und Schreiben gleichzeitig **war Gegner einer verbundenen Schrift und Beführworter von Druckschrift **Verbot der Druckschrift durch die Nationalsozialisten Ganzheitsidee *Kerschensteiner brachte die Ganzheitsidee aus Amerika mit und Arthur Kern hat die Ganzheitsidee auf das Schreiben Lernen übertragen *Kinder von Anfang an ganze Wortbilder zu schreiben ohne, dass sie die einzelnen Buchstaben kannten (Nachmachen, kein didaktischer Grundsatz vom Einfachen zum Schweren) Linkshändigkeit Sattler, J. B.: Das linkshändige Kind in der Grundschule Was sind Linkshänder Def.: Linkshänder sind Menschen die mit der linken Hand allgemein geschickter sind, die die linke Hand bevorzugen. *rechts-richtig, links-negativ *unsere Schrift ist rechtsläufig *Linkshändigkeit ist keine dumme Angewohnheit *30% Linkshänder pro Klasse sind keine Seltenheit *Warum wird nicht mehr umerzogen? **Vergewaltigung der Persönlichkeitsstuktur **Organfunktionelle Störungen ***Entwicklungsstörungen in der Geschicklichkeit ***Sprachstörungen ***Minderwertigkeitskomplexen ***Depression, Bettnässer, Suizid **laterale Dominanz ***linke Gehirnhälfte steuert die rechte Hand und umgekehrt ***linke Hemisphäre ****linear, logisch, analytisch, angespannt ****Sprache, Logik, Mathematik, abstrakte Symbole ****Zahlen, Buchstaben, Regeln, Sequenzen, Rechschreiben ***rechte Hemisphäre ****ganzheitlich, empfindsam, einfühlsam, synthetisch ****ganze Bilder, Gesamteindruck, Visualisation ****Musik, Rythmus, Tanz, Kinästhetik, Tastsinn, Gerüche, Entspannung Typen von Linkshändern *genotypische (erbmäßig) Linkshänder *Zwangslinkshänder (durch Unfall, Behinderung oder Krankheit) *pathologische Linkshänder (linke Gehirnhälfte gestört) *Pseudolinkshänder (umgeschulte Linkshänder) Hilfe beim Schreibenlern von Linkshändler *Linkshänderfüller sind auf Druck nicht auf Zug ausgelegt *beim Vorschreiben den Vorbildbuchstaben an den rechten Rand *Schüler sollten links sitzen oder neben einem anderen Linkshänder *unter der Zeile schreiben *Selbstvertrauen stärken Druckschrift oder Schreibschrift als Erstschrift? Ausgangsschriften *Ausgangsschriften sind die Schriftarten, mit der die Kinder in die Schriftsprache eingeführt werden. *Für das Lesen lernen wird heute ausnahmslos die Druckschrift verwendet. **anfangs Großantiqua **später Gemischtantiqua **(früher wurden auch verbundene Schriften genutzt) *Auch das Schreibenlernen hat sich die Druckschrift als Erstschrift in allen Bundesländern wegen ihrer Vorzüge durchgesetzt. Im Anschluss an die Druckschrift - eine verbundene Schrift: es stehen bundesweit folgende zur Auswahl: *lateinische Ausgangsschrift von 1953 (LA) **zu verschnörkelt *vereinfachte Ausgangsschrift von 1973 (VA) **Großbuchstaben sind den Kleinbuchstaben ähnlicher **Vermeiden von Schnörkeln **nur eine Art der Buchstabenverbindungen **nur teilweise verbunden *Schulausgangsschrift von 1968 (SAS) **ist der VA sehr ähnlich Argumente für die Druckschrift *knüpft an vorschulische Erfahrungen an *Motivierung durch die Druckschrift in der Umwelt *einfache Struktur, fällt leicht, kann Misserfolgserlebnisse verhindern *kein langweiliges Üben notwendig *geringer Zeitaufwand *Lesen und schreiben unterstützen sich *frühzeitiger Einsatz in anderen Lernbereichen möglich *bereitet auf die verbundene Schrift vor funktionaler Analaphabetismus *dieser Begriff beschreibt das Nicht-Verwenden-Können von Schrift Wer die Funktion der Schrift nicht wahrnimmt (nutzt), gilt al funktionaler Analphabet Arbeitsbeschreibung heute Funktionaler Analphabetismus sind Menschen, die auf Grund fehlender, unzureichender oder unsicherer Beherrschung der sich stets wandelnder Schriftsprache und auf Grund der Vermeidung schriftsprachlicher Eigenaktivität nicht in der Lage sind, Schriftsprache für sich und andere im Alltag zu nutzen. 1997 *etwa 4 Mio. in Deutschland, her mehr *etwa 200.000 in Sachsen *Ursachen **Negative Erfahrungen in Elternhaus und Schule ***Vernachlässigung, Gleichgültigkeit, Ablehnung, erlebte Unsicherheit ***psychische Belastungssituation durch Konflikte der Eltern ***Minimum ökonomischer Sicherheit ***untergeodnete Rolle der Schrift in der Familie ***psychische Belastungssituation in der Schule (Aussonderung, soziale Blamage, Außenseiter, Angst bei Leistungsdruck) ***massive Strafen bei Schuleversagen **Geringes Zutrauen in die eigenen Fähigkeiten, negatives Selbstbild ***Emotionen ***selbstentmutigende Kognitionen **Leistungsprobleme in der Schule, Schwierigkeiten im Schriftspracherwerb ***keine individualisierten Angebote ***Motivationsverlust ***evtl. Sonderschulüberweisungen **Diskriminierungserfahrungen im Erwachsenenalter auf Grund von Schriftsprachunkundigkeit ***Erschwernisse im Alltag ***Benachteiligung auf dem Arbeitsmarkt ***gesellschaftliche Außenseiterstellung ***Angst vor Entdeckung *kein individuelles, eher ein gesellschaftliches Problem *wirksame Prävention muss auf unterschiedlichen Ebenen erfolgen **bildungspolitisch (Kindergarten, Schule, Erwachsenenbildung) **familienpolitisch **sozialpolitisch (Familie und Sozialarbeit) **kulturpolitisch **arbeitsmarktpolitisch Verbundene Schriften im Vergleich Lateinische Ausgangsschrif von 1953 (LA) *umständlicher Zierrat bei vielen Großbuchstaben **viele Drehrichtungswechsel **unnötige Anstriche *viele Deckstriche (auf dem gleichen Strich wieder zurückkommen) *variierende Buchstabenverbindungen Vereinfachte Ausgangsschrift von 1973 (VA) *Vereinfachung der Großbuchstaben *Reduzierung der Drehrichtungswechsel *Verminderte Deckstriche *Übergangsstriche am Ende der Buchstaben statt Buchstabenverbindung *bessere Gliederung, damit bessere Lesbarkeit Schulausgangsschrift von 1968 (SAS) *Vereinfachung der Großbuchstaben, den Druckbuchstaben ähnlicher *Zügigkeit durch **Betonung der Auf- unf Abbewegung **Richtungswechsel im Bogen straff **zügige Buchstabenverbindung, aber verschiedene Verbindungsformen! *begrenzte Anzahl von Formelementen *klares Schriftbild, gute Lesbarkeit Schulausgangsschrift Bewgungsformen *grobmotorische Bewegungen zum Kennen lernen der Buchstabenformen **zickzack /⎪ /⎪ /⎪ /⎪ - A N M A **Girlande (schmaler Bogen, halbspitze Umkehr) - U V W Y i u v w y **Arkade - r p m n h **Schleife - G J Y j y q b f h k l e **rückläufige Bewegung - a c d g o q C G O Q Formelemente *Striche **sehr schräger Aufstrich **weniger schräger Abstrich **kleine schräger Aufstrich **wagerechter Strich *Wellen **liegende Welle **stehende Welle *Rundung (offen und geschlossen) *Schleifen **oben und unten **t-Schlinge **Punktschleife (hat keine Luft) *Bogen (oben und unten) Buchstabenverbindungen *Buchstabenverbindungen an der Grundlinie **bei in, um, an, als *angesetzte Buchstaenverbindungen **bei Tuch, Besen *Verbindung an der Mittellinie **waagerecht (voll, Auto) nach unten (Hexe) **nach oben Beurteilung vo Schreibleistung Wewrtungskriterien *Buchstabenformen *Buchstabenverbindungen *Schräglage (Torkelschrift) *Lineatur *Schriftbreite ABC - Reise Buchstaben mit allen Sinnen erforschen � Literaturverzeichnis Grundschule 143/2001 Handschrift vs. Computerschrift Kaestner, Tost: Schreibunterricht